1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detachable magnetic button used on clothes, accessories, and the like. Specifically, this new design of the magnetic button relates to a structure of the magnetic button in order to enhance a smooth detaching attaching action of the button and thereby to obtain the button's stability.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Most products using magnetic buttons have magnets on their body, and semi-magnets (no or little magnetic attraction) are placed on the flap for attaching and detaching the flap to and from their body, respectively.
FIG. 1A shows the current usage of a magnetic button on a handbag. Generally, a magnet 2 is placed on the body of the handbag 1, and a semi-magnet 4 corresponding to the magnet 2 is placed on the flap 3 to form a magnet contact between the two.
As shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C, the magnet 2 is fixed on the body 1 such that a fixed pad 6 is placed on the inner side of the outer cover 5 and that the magnet 2 is on the outer side. The fixed magnet forms a secure groove 7 on the fixed pad 6. Facing the secure groove inside magnet 2, a securing pin 8 is placed through the outer skin 5. The pin also reaches the fixed pad 6. Another groove 9 is placed on magnet 2.
The semi-magnet 4 on the flap 3 is shown in FIG. 1B. A fixed pad 6a with a secure groove 7a on it is attached to the inner skin 10 of the flap 3. Fixing the semi-magnet 4 on the flap is achieved by fixing a secure pin 8a on the secure groove 7A. A protrusion 11 is placed on the semi-magnet 4.
The handbag is closed when the flap 3 moves towards the body 1. The protrusion 11 on the semi-magnet 4 of the flap 3 is placed in the groove 9 of the magnet 2, and a magnetic interaction between the magnet 2 and the semi-magnet 4 is formed.
On the other hand, the handbag is opened when the semi-magnet 4 on the flap 3 is separated from the magnet 2 on the body 1. The protrusion 11 on the semi-magnet comes out of the groove 9 on the magnet 2.
The magnetic button, in FIG. 2, can be also used as a snap button on clothes 12, accessories, and the like. Attachment and detachment between the protrusions 11 of the semi-magnet 4 and the groove 9 on the magnet 2 is achieved in the same manner as before.
The conjunction between the groove 9 on the magnet 2 and the protrusion 11 of the semi-magnet 4 in an ordinary button enhances attachability. However, the protrusion 11 must be put in the groove 9 precisely for a smooth attachment.
Therefore, the design of the groove 9 on the magnet 2 and the protrusion 11 on the semi-magnet 4 makes it hard to achieve a smooth attachment and hence makes it less efficient. Furthermore, the attachment is broken easily by a little force. The old-fashioned button design also makes it less attractive.